


Pokemon Odyssey

by DangerSloth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSloth/pseuds/DangerSloth
Summary: Alain doesn't know much about the word.  Having lived and grown in a small town, our hero suddenly finds himself in a place he never thought he would be.  Traveling the lands with his two pals. But the world isn't filled with dreams.  Everywhere he goes; truths, lies, death, sex, and most of all adventure follow.  Alain isn't greatly prepared for it all yet, but somewhere beneath his innocence may lie the fabric it takes to succeed.





	1. On the frontier

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is merely fanfiction of the product.**

**The purpose of this story is to tell a mature story of Pokémon that includes death, violence, sexual content, sex, and other mature themes.  This story has OC characters and locations, characters from the show may show up later.  Some things contained in this story may not be suitable for all readers.  I hope to retain the wonder and magic of Pokémon while also telling a meaningful story with dynamic characters.**

*******************

**Hello There!**

**Welcome to the world of Pokémon!**

**My name is Fig!**

**People call me the Pokémon Professor!**

**This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon!**

**For some people, Pokémon are pets.**

**Others use them for fights.**

**Myself…**

**I study Pokémon as a profession.**

**Your very own legend is about to unfold!**

**A world of dream and adventures awaits!  Let’s go!**

            I took a moment to appreciate the opening of _Wonderful World of Pokemon_ , easily the single most watched television program ever, played in a store window.  Today however I didn’t have time to see what new discovery Professor Fig was working on.  I had work.  I was needed.  And worse, I was late.

            “Good morning Alain,” said a vendor as I passed.  I waved back to him.  We lived in such a small town that not knowing someone was impossible.  In fact, just last week our numbers in this town had reached 83.  You could consider us more of a settlement. 

            Brighton Island, that’s what we called the town.  Although we definitely weren’t an island.  The town was named that because of another fact.  We lived on the edge of the known world.  If you exited town on one side, you would eventually reach a city about 60 miles out.  If you left town on the other side, no one knows what you would reach.  In other words, we practically lived on an island.  Around our town lay endless miles of forest, filled with creatures that were as deadly as they were sought after.

            Brighton Island is small in borders as well as numbers. Able to be crossed in a manner of minutes. Our security is led by a sturdy wooden fence, and a handful of trained leaders known as Eli’s Rangers.

“Hey Alain,” said one of these Rangers.  Again, I waved, looking at his Meowth in jealousy as I passed.  I didn’t have my own Pokémon.  And I probably would never have my own.  Very few people in this city did.  The only people who did were Eli’s Rangers, whose sole purpose was to make sure the creatures of the forest stayed there.

You would think I would be bitter, about not having one of my own Pokémon.  Nor being allowed to because the town believed only the chosen were afforded the privaledge, but I had accepted my fate.  As greatly as it stung every time I saw another with one. 

I arrived to my destination.  Seeing a group of nearly fifteen people awaiting me huddled around trees, and sitting upon the grass.  The excitement in their faces was evident when they saw me.  This was my calling.

“Here comes Alain, late as always jackass,” said Victoria.  I scratched the back of my neck as one by one looks of anger were directed towards me.  Even if I hadn’t deserved it, which I did, Victoria was someone who commanded respect from people of the village.

She was one of Eli’s Rangers.  Victoria was always cool and collected.  Her long blond hair was currently in a ponytail, her blue eyes challenging me to say something out of turn.  I wouldn’t do such a foolish thing.

I stood up straight as I could, and put my hands behind my back just as we were taught to speak to those in positions of authority.  My eyes left hers. I couldn’t stare at someone for so long without becoming uncomfortable.

“My alarm didn’t agree with me mam,” I said.  Victoria was younger than me, so I felt a bit of awkwardness in referring to her as mam, but rules were rules.

“It never agrees with you,” said Victoria, “you should expect it to not agree with you, and plan ahead.”  Her words were true, I put on a smile to try to show that I wasn’t taking her words too badly.  When my sister was still alive, her and Victoria were inseparable.  I was a little shamed that I was at this point now.

“But, I should stop being so harsh on you.”  Victoria’s voice changed as she said that, and I could tell she was fighting her instinct of correcting me. 

“Collect your things,” said Force.  Force was another of Eli’s Rangers.  He was built like a tank, but was the same age as me.  His face was stern, built for leadership, as was his voice.  Someone nearly tumbled trying to get up so fast, and Force put out a hand to catch them.  He smiled, the crow’s feet surrounding his eyes showing.  His Joltik emerging from his backpack immediately beginning its watch.

I felt jealousy instantly fill my heart.  I had spent years learning the skills that were necessary to become a Ranger, but fate had other plans for me.  And I couldn’t blame Eli, leader of the Rangers of course, for his choices.  Force and Victoria were exemplary as the youngest Rangers.  I had to stop thinking of what if, and what could, and accept my place.  It was something Eli always said.

The twelve or so people who were going on this trip had grabbed their things.  Victoria took point, and in seconds everyone began our march to the lake.  It was a special treat to go to the lake.  It was only about a mile away, just enough distance to keep our town from seeing all the Pokémon traffic that could endanger us.  And today it was a perfect day to see the water.  The sun was just beginning to fight away the morning cold.  The leaves on the trees already becoming transparent from the light.

Even though it was only a mile journey, it could be dangerous.  Victoria released her Mawile from it’s pokeball.  Again, my jealousy spiked.  The Mawile was a rather rare Pokémon.  Their Pokémon would protect us from any threats that came.  I had seen these two in action many times, and as a result I had no worries about today.  They had run so many drills that they were well versed in protecting our group.  And if something did end up harming one of us, it would be me that would see action.

I was trained as a medic.  Eli figured this job would be more fitting for someone with my intelligence.  My backpack had all the necessary equipment that I would need in case someone was injured.  I was prepared to stop massive blood loss, loss of limb, or just a mild headache.

The walk was rather nice, the morning dew clinging to my pants and boots.  We walked through dense shrubs.  I was happy that my pants were so thick, able to effortlessly tear through even the thorn bushes we passed.  They were something my mom had to get from out of town.  A few individuals didn’t dress so smartly, and they felt the effects.

“Owww,” one cried as a thorn found its way in his ankle.  I wouldn’t be bandaging that, he knew what he signed up for.  I laughed when he asked if I could do anything for him. 

We continued watching, passing by a few scurrying bugs that wanted nothing to do with us.  Even a few sentret crossed our path, and just yelped harmlessly.  What I wouldn’t do to even have just one of them.  I stared at them as we passed.  A young one looked at us humans in awe, he likely had never seen a human before today.  I motioned that I was throwing a pokeball at him, before I remembered that I was surrounded by people.  I withdrew my hands to pretend I was again scratching my neck.

“Ope,” I said.  I had run into someone.  I looked in front of me, and there Victoria stood.  She didn’t look impressed.

“Did your hand just smack my ass,” said Victoria?  It hadn’t, in fact my hands weren’t even down there when I ran into her.  The people around us began to laugh, others were actually getting angry.  The thought of someone touching Victoria in the ass was heresy to some, whether intentional or not.

“No,” I said, “my hands weren’t even down there.”  I was stammering.  Victoria looked down to my waist, although I wasn’t sure why.  Until I realized that my hands not being the thing that ran into her could imply even worse things ran into her.  Then I began to look at her, while everyone was looking at me, and I began to see her long blonde hair.  Her big blue eyes, and even the compression shorts she was wearing.  Seriously, she should know better than everyone how unideal those would be out here.  Then again, her legs didn’t have one thorn on them.  And now I was staring at her legs, while everyone was staring at me.

“Good,” said Victoria, “then I won’t have to tell Lilly.”  Why would she bring up my girlfriend in this, it was all an accident.  Victoria turned away briskly, her hair gently swatting me in the face. My face heated up.  Did I like that?  I can’t believe I liked her hair hitting my face.  It made no sense.  This is exactly why I never went outside when I was younger, why I just read books.

The group continued on, and Forces hand clapped my shoulder, I could feel his muscle weighing it down.

“She’s just messing with you,” laughed Force, “you’re too innocent.”  I ended up walking beside Force, afraid I would make a fool of myself again.  Making sure to look everywhere besides her ass.

We arrived at the lake, which was as pristine as ever.  The smell of Cedar and wildflowers soon overtook everyone’s noses.  Joltik went to work right away, sweeping the area we would enjoy our afternoon for unwanted guests.  Within seconds, Joltik had pounced on a caterpie, and sunk its fangs into it.  The caterpie was paralyzed almost instantly.  Joltik enjoyed its snack, as other nearby bugs took notice and scurried off.  Mawile took its place atop a stump looking truly imposing.  Few creatures even around here could match its jaws.

We relaxed, enjoying the sounds of birds.  Others fished, putting their catches in tubs that would later feed the settlement.  Maybe even tomorrow, since we had a big celebration then.  Sure, it was a waste of good Pokémon, but we did have to eat.  I watched the poliwag float around the bin.  Completely unaware of what would be their fate.  A basculin jumped out of the water, we would be lucky to catch a few of those.  They were supposed to taste delicious.

“Have you reconsidered our proposal,” said Victoria.  I had put that proposal behind me.  Soon her and Force were going on their first trip to the closest town to the north, Shawanee City, named after the Indians who once called it home.  It was to pick up some equipment that we were unable to get ourselves out here.  Plus, it was invaluable experience for the two newest of Eli’s Rangers.  Victoria wanted me to go along to provide them with a security blanket of medical care, should they need it.

“I thought we had already established that me and Lilly figured it was better I stay here,” I said.  Victoria bit her lip, likely hoping I wouldn’t make things so difficult for her.  They didn’t truly ‘need’ me.  They had basic knowledge of medical treatment, and I wasn’t the only person who could go along with them. 

“What if I gave you 15 percent of our purse for the job, “said Victoria.  “300 Scena is more than you make in a month.”  No doubt I would love more spending money, but my hands were tied.

“You can just get Andre to go,” I said.  Though I knew he would demand more money than me.  He was way more knowledgeable in this stuff.  Victoria put her hands on her knees and bent over as if she were puking.

“And have him hit on me the whole trip,” said Victoria. “Come on Alain.  I need you on this.”  She looked at me, but my face was stoic, I wouldn’t budge on this.  My place was in this city.  Lilly didn’t go on adventures, and neither was I until that changed.  Without a word, Victoria stomped off.  She immediately went to Force, and they began to whine about me saying no.  I however wasn’t paying attention any longer, because that was behind me.

I began to daydream of Lilly.  She was just the cutest girl in the whole village, and somehow, I had won her affections.  She had short, brown hair.  And a voice that was the most pleasing sound I could think of.  She was a very kind person, and always optimistic.  Even when life had dealt her less than a fair hand.  Her legs were weaker than most other people, only able to walk short distances without overwhelming pain or fatigue.

“I miss you,” I messaged her on my phone.  Within seconds she replied.

“That is my constant state,” Lilly replied.

“Missing you, that is,” Lilly finished.

“Alain,” someone yelled.  I jumped up from my spot under a tree.  And saw that someone was laying on the floor.  I ran up to them.  Victoria and Force were already there.

            “She fainted,” said Force.  I got to work, seeing that they were still breathing, and that no injuries were visible.  The redness on the face though, pointed to a heat injury more than anything.  I knew the correct way to treat this.

            “Likely just dehydrated,” I said, “I need you to loosen her clothing as best you can.”  The person followed orders.  We had to make sure they had circulation.  I opened my backpack and immediately threw a cold pack to her head.  Then I grabbed an IV needle, and prepped her arm.

            “You’re going to feel a little prick,” I said.  A few people laughed, one of the louder mouths of the village even responded.

            “If it’s yours she probably won’t feel anything at all,” said Thomas.  He was only fourteen, but already was more trouble than he was worth.  Many laughed at his joke, but I paid no attention to it.

In a second the needle was in and I confirmed that I had succeeded in hitting a vein.  Within a minute, fluids were running straight into her veins.  Slowly she came back.

“Good work,” said Force, “I wish I had such steady hands.”  Again, he patted me on the shoulder, which was a bit painful truly.  But I guess I was a victim of success.

            We made the trek back carefully, watching that the casualty wouldn’t have further problems, but they did well.  When we were back I was excited to spend the rest of my day with Lilly.  Though that wouldn’t go as planned.

            “Alain,” yelled a familiar voice.  I knew instantly that it was Eli, his accent and my eyes confirmed it.  He stood wearing clothing that showed he had been busy working in the mud today.  I quickly put my hands behind my back as a show of respect.

            “Relax,” he said with a laugh, “I am here as a friend. Not for business.”  He waved for me to come inside his small home, and I followed.  He looked exhausted as he took a seat upon his only couch.  Immediately he turned his tv on, it was an old one.  Grey static showed on a third of the screen.  Even my own tv was better.  His still had the box shape that everyone said was characteristic of old tv’s, but it wasn’t like I knew what a new one looked like.  I took a seat on a beaten chair.  Eli didn’t have a wife, and the dust that covered many of his things showed that he could use one.

            What I was surprised about was that even my mom and I’s home was nicer than this.  You would think with Eli being such an important person he would have more.

            “I am embarrassed,” said Eli, “I wasn’t really planning on having company so I didn’t clean up.”  I touched my neck and scratched an itch that wasn’t there. 

            “It’s fine,” I said, “you should see my room.  Lilly and my mom get on me about it every day.”  Eli laughed, and it seemed to make him slightly more comfortable.  He took a smoke from his pocket, and lit it like a pro.  The smell of tobacco filled the room quickly.

            It was then I noticed his Graveler was sitting in the corner, staring at me as though I were an intruder.  Eli always said it had resting bitch face.  I hoped, because that thing was a wall.  Probably could beat every Pokemon in the city in a battle.

            “I just wanted to see whether you had changed your mind about going to Shawanee with Victoria, and Force,” said Eli.  I really didn’t want to talk about this again, and the fact that it was with Eli made it even worse.  I never liked to let him down.  And if I recall, up until this point he had always agreed it was best I didn’t go.  What had changed his mind?

            “You see Eli,” I said, “I haven’t changed my mind.  I know Lilly would like me to stay and keep her company.  Maybe in the future when Lilly gets better.  Stronger.”

Eli visibly flinched when I mentioned her.  I wonder why?

            “Lilly is incredibly nice,” said Eli.  Silence permeated the room for a few seconds as he took a few drags of his cigarette.

            “I know she probably doesn’t tell you this, but she wants you to go,” said Eli.  Why would he say that?  She had told me the exact opposite.

            “Lilly just doesn’t believe you want to go,” said Eli, “she believes she is doing you a favor by making it easy for you to avoid that long journey.  And maybe because she fears just a tiny bit what could happen to you if something goes wrong.”  I had never thought she would do something like that, but Eli wasn’t a liar.  It must have been true.  She was someone who would do something like that, but why not tell me?

            “Listen, I am exhausted,” said Eli, “sorry to waste your time, but if you were with Victoria it would take a load of worry off my mind.  Please just consider it, for me.”  He walked out of the room into his own room, leaving me alone in his house.  Quietly I walked out. 

            I went straight to Lilly’s house, who greeted me at the door.  For the rest of the day we were together.  I avoided asking anything about what Eli had said, but I tried to see any signs of what he had told me.  She showed no clues of it.

            That night I arrived in time to get dinner.  My mother made a nice soup.  I fell asleep, and had dreams of going on adventures in pitch black caves.  I would have been fearful, but I had my Pokémon with me.  Somehow, they always gave me strength in dreams. 

            When the morning came, I was disappointed when I realized that my adventures were all just dreams.  I didn’t have much time to fret.  Today was the 20th Anniversary of the founding of the town.  As I opened the front door to my house I could see nearly the whole village running about.  Everyone putting up decoration after decoration.  It was a much more cheerful atmosphere than I was used to.

            “I’ll see you after the firework display honey,” my mother said.  From her disheveled hair, I could tell I had woken her up. 

            I grabbed a cinnamon roll from a vendor, and took it straight to Lilly’s house.

“Good morning Alain,” said her mother Adriana. “This is for my daughter?  That’s so kind.  She is still asleep, but as soon as she wakes I will give it to her.”  She would be thrilled to awaken to that.  But now came the work.  I was tasked with helping set the fireworks up. 

            This was a large task, because we had to transport all of them away from the city.  Eli had told us that setting them off in the city would attract unwanted attention.  So, we were going to take the fireworks to a clearing not too far from the lake.  I was tasked with this mostly because Eli wanted medical expertise around.  Most of the fireworks were basically big bombs.

            Victoria, and Force didn’t speak to me.  I almost had the feeling that they were mad at me.  But I wouldn’t let it get me down today, especially when we were just hours away from the start of the celebration.  The fireworks would go off for about twenty minutes, afterwards those of us setting them off would leave this area and high tale it back to the city.  Pokemon would be attracted to those lights and sounds.

            My phone beeped.

“Thank you so much for the Cinnamon roll!”

            I knew she would like it.

“You’re welcome!” I said.   “I was thinking Lilly.  Would you like to come to the lake later, no better place to see the fireworks?”  It took a minute before a reply came.  The reply wouldn’t be the answer I wanted.

            “I am still feeling under the weather,” said Lilly.  “You enjoy it.”

The celebration wouldn’t be as special to me, without Lilly by my side.  I felt bad knowing I would be enjoying the festivities with her holed up in her house.  Too weak to enjoy herself.  The cards Archeas had dealt us were cruel.

            When night came I was ready for the celebration to be over.  Lilly no longer replied to my messages, likely had already dozed off.  In just a few minutes the fireworks would start.  I couldn’t help but be a bit excited for that.  Our town had come a long way to have been established.  It was amazing what Eli had sacrificed for the hope of making something successful out here.

            “Alain!”

It was the first words Victoria had spoken to me all day.  I didn’t want to speak to anyone other than Lilly right now, but I couldn’t be disrespectful.  Victoria was one of Eli’s Rangers after all.  I walked up to her, seeing the outline of her mawile being ever so vigilant.  In the dark, the creature looked like a demon. 

            I nearly jumped out of my boots when I saw that Force was standing right next to me.  I crossed my hands behind my back immediately.

            “You called mam,” I said.  I could see her look at my stance unsure of what to say about it.

            “We hate to beat a dead horse,” said Force.  Instantly I knew what they were about to ask.  I didn’t want to them about this, I didn’t want to talk to them about anything.  I wasn’t going to leave Lilly alone here.

            “I am not going with you,” I said.  It came out harsher than I intended, but somehow being so direct with them felt good.  I could see Force lean back from the conviction in my statement.

            “Alain,” said Victoria, “please reconsider, we have decided that we will give you 1/3 of the pay.”  They were offering me so much of the pay, but I didn’t understand why.  They really must have wanted me to go.

            “1/3,” I said in disbelief, but my brain remembered the girl who would have to wait for me.  My heart couldn’t stand being away from her for the two weeks.

            “I don’t want more money,” I said, “what I want is already here.”

Victoria put her hand to her head, I could see her face heat up in rage.  Victoria had never lost her composure before.

            “Don’t you want to get out of here!”  Victoria practically screamed.  Suddenly the petite girl seemed taller than ever.  She stood just inches from my face, I could feel her breathe on my face, the rage radiating off the tip of her tongue

            “You used to want to travel the world.  You used to want to become a trainer, and go from city to city challenging gym after gym.  We used to play and pretend we were delving into the depths of the darkest caves catching Pokémon people didn’t even know existed.  Now you are afraid of leaving this stupid place.  What happened to you?  Would your sister even recognize you now,” said Victoria?  Second by second her anger dissipated, and with each moment my own grew.  She didn’t have to bring up my sister.  She didn’t have to pretend that she knew me.

            I fought back tears, and I could see Force move Victoria inch by inch away from me.

“I was a child!  Those things weren’t meant for me.  I am not lucky like you guys.  If Eli had wanted me to have adventures, he would have chosen me instead of you,” I said.  I did my best to bite back tears.  It would be hard to show my face to them tomorrow, but at the same time I didn’t care.  They meant nothing to me.  They didn’t understand what it was like to be denied everything you had worked so hard for.

            “I am sorry, Alain,” whispered Victoria.  Silence overtook us.  “I didn’t mean to mention your sister in this sort of circumstance.  That wasn’t fair.”  I couldn’t hold back the tears.  I hadn’t thought about my sister in a long time.  “Eli isn’t a saint, in fact he is… quite the opposite.”  What did she mean by that?  I felt her arm on my shoulder, and it was comforting.  Even though I was still mad at her I knew my sister would never like me yelling at her best friend.

            “Fifty percent,” said Victoria, “I’ll give you all of my portion if you just go.”  She nearly cried that out, which just sounded wrong to me.

            “I don’t care about money,” I said.  “I am not going no matter what you offer me.”  It made no sense to offer me such an amount, the whole absurdness of it all confused me.  I couldn’t think straight right now.  Before we could say anything else.  Everything changed.

            I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, and chills went through my spine.  Victoria and Force both stood paralyzed staring straight behind me.  Slowly I turned, unsure of what I was about to see, but knowing it was nothing I would want to remember.

            Black cloaks lined the trees.  Standing silently looking upon the men who were readying the fireworks.  Their faces were covered by hoods, but their presence touted only wickedness.  One man noticed what stood behind him.  He didn’t immediately stand up, but turned onto his rump and began to shake his hands back in forth as he spoke.

“Now, now, now gentlemen.  I am not sure why you are here, but I assure you we can be civil.” Behind each of the hooded wraiths, a pair of white devil’s horns appeared.  What revealed itself was multiple Houndoom.  Each showing razor sharp teeth that could kill even the largest stantler in one bite.  These dogs were massive.  Slowly they walked towards the individuals.  You could see their muscles fighting against their instincts to run.  I couldn’t see the dogs fur in this dark, for all I knew, these dogs were truly skeletons as they seemed.

            “We have plenty of food to share, you can join in the festival.”  The dogs inched forward, until they were only a foot in front of the people.  Then they sat, snarling and rabid.

            “My fellow,” croaked a wicked voice, “you are tonight’s meal.”  Not another moment passed as one of the men jumped to his feet and tried to run away.  And before his body could experience another moment, the hound was at his neck.  Like fire each hound attacked, and cries and crunching filled the air.  Before I could scream, I was pulled to the ground.

            I bit down as hard as I could, drawing blood from Forces hand.

“You are going to get us killed,” said Force, “now stop trying to scream.”  I stopped biting, because I knew he was right.  Slowly my mouth too followed suit, and stopped attempting to scream.  For a few seconds we stood there silently.

            The dogs tore the flesh from the now dead resident’s bones.  Which nearly made me attempt to scream again.  The only thing that didn’t was knowledge that doing so would make me next.

            “Come,” croaked one of the wraiths, “we have more work to do.”  The dogs fell into line, and followed the owners as they began to walk towards the village.  I was freaking out.  They were headed to Brighton Island.

            “We have to get back,” I said, “we have to warn them.”  Both of them shook their heads, neither being brave enough to speak just yet.  We ran around them, leaving enough distance that the dogs wouldn’t be able to sense us.  We ran like animals.  Till our lungs ached, and our legs burnt.  When we reached the village only one thing stopped me from going straight to Lilly’s house was Force.

            “I will warn everybody,” he said breathlessly, “you all need to tell Eli.”  Although I didn’t want to leave the fate of Lilly and my mother in his hands, I knew there were few that were as trustworthy as Force.  I grabbed Victoria’s hand and pulled her as I moved towards Eli’s home.  We may only have a minute before those wraiths arrived with their hounds.  If anyone could save the town, it would be Eli.

            “He can save us,” I said.  By now the people around us began to panic.  Force was doing his job.  Eli surely would be prepared for this, him and his graveler would be great against them.  I felt Victoria tug on my arms as we neared Eli’s home.

            “Eli isn’t the man you think he is,” said Victoria, “so don’t expect a miracle.”

What was wrong with her?  Was she beginning to crack after what we had just witnessed?  It was understandable considering we had seen hounds tear the throats out of helpless victims.

            “Don’t worry,” I said, “Eli will know what to do.”  I felt her grip my hand again.

“Why aren’t you listening to me,” said Victoria, “Eli isn’t a good person.  He isn’t a hero.”  She was crazy.  Sure, you may not be able to call him a hero, but he had sacrificed everything to make Brighton successful.  I let go of her hand as we reached his door.  I knocked only once, and quickly pushed the door open.

            “Eli,” I said!  Nobody answered.  His living room was empty.  Victoria didn’t wait long before she pushed into his bedroom and looked around.

            The room only had an old mattress, and no other furniture.  He wasn’t here.  I moved to leave, but Victoria put a hand on my shoulder that stopped me.

            “Wait,” said Victoria?  I turned, and saw her staring at the mattress.  She moved towards it, grabbing hold of the sheets and throwing them to the side.

            “What are you doing,” I asked?  I had to get us out of here.  We were wasting time in this place.  Eli was probably already out there fighting them.  We needed to find the others.  Find my mother, and Lilly.

            Victoria didn’t answer, but instead flipped the mattress to the other side of the room.

“I knew it,” said Victoria.  There was a latch on the floor, and surrounding it a small door.  Did Eli have a basement?

            Victoria wasted no time pulling the door up.  A staircase was revealed.  The smallest bit of light reaching our eyes.  What was this?  Victoria didn’t share my hesitation and immediately she stepped down and was gone from my sight.  I gathered my courage and followed her.

What lay down there was a very surprising discovery.  The room was filled with things.  Shiny, buttony, out of this world looking things.  Eli had a bed that looked like a cloud, and a television that was as large as a wall, and devices that beeped and did things I could only imagine.  Victoria picked up a silver coin, one of many that laid carelessly about.  It was unlike the coins we had in this city.  I could see a large ‘P’ with lines through it.

            “I wonder what else Eli has been hiding from us,” said Victoria.  I was about to defend Eli, because it wouldn’t make sense for him to hide this from us.  But then I wondered, what if he was hiding something bad from us.

            It was during that thought that a disgusting smell hit my nose.  As if something were rotting down here.  Victoria dropped the coin, and grabbed my hand pulling me from finding out what it was.

            “Let’s get out of here,” said Victoria.  When I emerged back outside, the town was now nearly in a full panic.

            “I have to make sure Lilly is okay,” I said.  Victoria followed me.  Although I could tell that she was thinking other options would be better.  I saw Lilly’s front door, and didn’t mind to knock.  There was truly no time at this point.  I crashed into the door with my shoulder, which hurt immensely, but the door gave way instantly.

            “Lilly we have t-.”

I was unable to get the words out of my mouth.  Instead my eyes were locked on her face as her head bobbled up and down.  Eli was with her, it was Eli.  Here she was on her knees, sucking off a man over twice her age.  I didn’t know what to do.  I felt my knees grow weak.  I wanted to die, here, and now so others couldn’t see how shamed I was.  Victoria put a hand on my shoulder.

            “I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” said Victoria, “but we have to get out of here.  The wraiths.”  It was only the memory of them that snapped me out of my daze.  I felt a great anger well up inside me.  Eli wasn’t the person I thought he was.  I didn’t know still what kind of person he was, but he wasn’t going to save us. 

            Lilly disconnected her mouth from his member, and a trail of saliva and cum fell upon her chin.  This was the girl I was willing to die for.  They both looked at us, surprise etched on their face.  Did they really not hear anything up to this point?  Not even the panic that was the small town? 

            “Fireworks were supposed to provide you some cover,” said Victoria?  The face of Eli heated up.  I doubt Victoria had ever spoken out against him.

            “You both don’t understand what shit you just got yourselves into,” said Eli.  He spoke as I had never heard him before.  It seemed part of his accent had suddenly gone missing.

            “Lilly,” I said.  Lilly rose to her feet, looking at me with a face I had never seen before.  She tried to look sad.  I could see her mind trying to think of a suitable excuse, something that would make this all go away.  Who did she think she was?

            For the second-time tonight tears came to my face, and I had no chance to stop these ones. 

“It’s not what you think,” said Lilly.  I had just the smallest bit of hope that maybe she had an elaborate answer, or an elaborate lie, or even just an ounce of love for me that wouldn’t allow her to let me go even despite the huge piece of shit she had shown herself to be.

“You just need to calm down.”  She smiled, which would have been nostalgic if it weren’t for Eli’s fluids that spilled from her tongue.

            “We need to go,” said Victoria, “Eli can’t help us.”

Lilly’s face heated up, and Eli began to throw on his pants and reach for his pokeballs.

            “You’re going to go with her,” said Lilly, “you told me you loved me.”  I couldn’t listen, the sounds of her voice hurt my ears.  I stumbled away nearly falling out the door.

            “I am going to kill you both,” said Eli, “don’t you think of telling anyone.”  He rushed out the door after us.  It was then that we heard the barking.  And saw the black wraiths emerge into the village.  Eli took his eyes off us, and those eyes enlarged when they saw what was coming.

            “What the fuck,” said Eli?  He began to back away as a dog came near him and Lilly.  He sent out graveler, whose mass almost shook the ground.  It would be an interesting match, at least if seemed that way.  The graveler took a swing at the Houndoom as it neared, and with a single bite the Houndoom distached the arm of graveler.  Eli began to scream as he and Lilly rushed into the home.  The Graveler helplessly tried to fight the dog, as the beast tore it apart.  The insides of a graveler, were just as ugly as the outsides. 

            When it’s opponent was no more, the Houndoom smashed the door of the home down.  And the sounds of screams came to my ears.  I was left in a drunken haze.  Did I want Lilly to die?  It was happening just feet from me, and here I was feeling nothing.  The snot in my mouth causing me to cough uncontrollably. 

            “We have to go,” said Force.  Where did he come from?  He didn’t give me an opportunity to think.  Force pulled me until I began to run on my own.  I followed them.   When all I could hear was the sounds of screaming I still followed them.  Eventually the screams stopped.  Still I followed them. 

            I don’t remember the whole incident, but I remember seeing his joltik, and her Mawile fighting one of those Houndoom.  Still I ran.  Until there was a point when the three of us were no longer running.  It was then I had seemed to come back to life.

            I looked around us.  Victoria and Force were walking beside me.  Their Pokémon were nowhere to be found.  They must have recalled them, or maybe they were…

No, I couldn’t think of that right now.  I awaited a word from one of them, but they were content with silence.  I however, wasn’t.

            “Where are we,” I asked?  My words seemed to surprise them.  I could see Force appraising me.

            “Are you back,” asked Force?  Asking that implied that I was gone.  So, I must have been gone for a bit.  I shook my head slightly, and that seemed to be enough.

            “We don’t know,” said Force, “Shawanee is somewhere…”  We all looked at the forests in front of us.  “Somewhere out there.”  That was all I could hope for.

            “Did anyo-.”

“We don’t have any answers to the questions you have Alain,” said Victoria.  I swallowed louder than intended.  I didn’t know how to feel.  Truly I had no feeling right now.  I had shed the last tears I had.

            “Well,” I said, “I have you two right now.”  I accidently had said that, instantly I felt embarrassed.  I must have sounded like a complete idiot. 

            “All we have right now is each other,” said Victoria.  I felt my embarrassment fade just a bit.  They hadn’t used It against me.

            “That’ll be all we need,” said Force, “we will get through this.”

We all took a moment to take a breath, as we looked at the great expanse of trees in front of us.  It was so damn dark.  But no matter what we would have to push forward.

            “I accept your proposal,” I said, “I’ll take the fifty percent.”  For a moment they both were silent, and then I felt Victoria punch me in the shoulder.  It would be quite a journey.

 

**CHAPTER END**

 


	2. Into the Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is merely fanfiction of the product.**

**The purpose of this story is to tell a mature story of Pokémon that includes death, violence, sexual content, sex, and other mature themes.  This story has OC characters and locations, characters from the show may show up later.  Some things contained in this story may not be suitable for all readers.  I hope to retain the wonder and magic of Pokémon while also telling a meaningful story with dynamic characters.**

*******************

**Hello There!**

**Welcome to the Wonderful World of Pokémon!**

**My name is Fig!**

**People call me the Pokémon Professor!**

**In the Ainhoa region, forests are the most abundant landscape trainers will traverse.  As a result, knowledge of forests is key for any successful trainer.  Today we are following the up and comer Tsusoka!  A trainer’s battle prowess, can separate the average from the ace.  Tsusoka has come upon a couple trainers who have been injured in the forest.**

“Thanks for the bandages Tsusoka,” said a young trainer, “we may not have made it had you not come and helped us.”   Tsusoka used her fingers to put his hair back in order.

“That’s what I am here for,” said Tsusoka.  She had a soft smile.

“You’re kind of a hero of mine,” said the trainer, “you’ll be champion one day.”  Tsusoka smiled, she wasn’t the best at handling praise.

            “Oh, Cash is way too good,” said Tsusoka, “but thanks.” 

“Say,” said the trainer, “we lost our friend out there a day ago.  Haven’t been able to find him since.  We hope the Arbok didn’t get him.  If you came with us, we would surely be able to find him.”  This wasn’t an odd request for an ace trainer.

            “An arbok you say,” said Tsusoka.  Tsusoka released a pokemon, revealing a large Garchomp.  “I have just the thing.  Let’s go find your friend.”

**A trainer’s actions can separate the good, from the great.**

**Today we continue to follow the adventures of one of our ace trainers.**

**A world of dreams and adventures awaits!  Let’s go!**

Chapter 2: Into The Forest

Eli was a liar.  I knew that for sure.  Above all else, the fear, the cold, and even the hunger.  I couldn’t shake the feelings in my head.  Everything I knew about the world had come crashing down.  The safety of the town, gone.  Lilly was gone.  We ourselves, were gone. 

Cold vapor filled my vision.  My eyes left the tree I was staring at and fell downward to the source.  There sat Victoria.  Victoria’s face was scrunched, blue eyes looking at me.  My eyes fell downward.  Yet, Victoria persisted, staring long enough that I had to break the silence.

“What,” I asked?  It came out as a squeak, and yet it had its intended effect.  Victoria jumped.  Her very blue eyes suddenly looking away.

“I must have dozed off,” said Victoria.  I had never known her to look so disturbed.  She stared at her lap, before gradually closing her eyes.

It would be a few hours before the sun had come up again, but I could no longer hold my bladder.  Which only meant one thing in a place like this.

“Force,” I said!  He stirred slightly.  Before his brows scrunched and his eyes opened.  He seemed able to accept the reality of our situation as he awakened.

“Is everything okay,” said Force.?  His head began to scan around us looking for anything out of place.  His joltik laying in his lap.  It had lost a leg escaping the houndoom.  Now it had to balance off of its left front leg.  Did insects regrow limbs?

“I just have to use the restroom,” I said.  Force shook his head.  I could tell he didn’t want to get up, but he did his best to hide it.  I began to stand as he did.

“No,” said Victoria.  Her voice was startling.  “Force go back to sleep.”  It seemed I wouldn’t be using the restroom.  I suddenly began to count the times I had asked to use the restroom.  This was now the thir.  Was that too much?  I really needed to get my own Pokémon.

Force fumbled for words, preparing to speak in my defense.  Victoria would give him no time.

“I can do it,” said Victoria, “you need to sleep.”  The words instantly calmed Force.  Whose eyes closed before mumbling ‘thank you.’  I didn’t share his calm.  Victoria stood up, and looked at Force until she realized he was already asleep.  I could hold it.  I could.

                I closed my eyes and tried my best to stay calm.  I could hear her footsteps as she walked up to me.  Suddenly the sounds of the forest were calm, all I could hear was her steady breathing as she looked down upon me.  She must have had her hands on her hips.

                If I played my cards right, she would think I too had fallen asleep.  I felt her foot press against my knee, but I just didn’t need to react.

                “I know you are awake Alain,” said Victoria, “stop being a baby and get up.” 

My eyes opened and I began to search for a valid reason why she wasn’t correct.  She had only one hand on her hip, the other was in her hair attempting to bring order to something in this forest.  Her leg pressed further onto my knee, but I avoided the cry of pain that was nearly a reaction.

                “Get up,” said Victoria, “It’s really not a big deal.”  This was becoming a scene.  I saw Force open his eyes, and I knew instinctively that he was about to get up.  I was making a scene by not doing anything.

                “Or is it that big of a deal,” said Victoria?  She looked at me questioningly before a laugh escaped her lips, it was only then I understood the meaning behind her words.  I hid my blush as I got up, why was it she liked making me feel this way? 

                “Fine,” I said as I stood up.  If she didn’t think it was a big deal then it wasn’t.  We walked a small distance away.  Victoria led, pushing past the brush as if it were nothing.  By now we were experienced with just tearing through it.

                I wasted little time when we found the spot.  Making sure to control the flow so the sound wouldn’t reach her ears.  Victoria turned her back, humming a tune lightly.

                “We need to get you a Pokémon,” said Victoria.  I wanted nothing more.  I had just realized how much of a burden I must have been.

                “I know,” I said.  She continued to hum.

“Aren’t you excited to reach Shawanee,” said Victoria?  I was happy to get out of this forest, but reaching the city made me nervous.  What was our plan once we reached there?  Was that going to be our new home?  Were Victoria and Force going to live there too?  And how would I make money there?  Those were just the beginning of the questions I was having.

                “Sort of,” I said.  It was the most accurate answer I could give her.

“Why sort of,” said Victoria?  “isn’t _Wonderful World of Pokémon_ your favorite show?”  It was.  “I thought this new adventure would excite you.”  Victoria was making me upset.  None of this was exciting.  Whenever I closed my eyes I saw some of the horrors from a few days ago.  Those hounds were just the start of it.

                I turned to her as I zipped up.  I was relieved that she wasn’t looking.

“I have lost everything Victoria,” I said.  It came out harsh, and as it left my mouth I knew she had experienced the same thing.  Both of them had.  And they were like rocks.  Unwavering.  I was silly to think she would be moved by my words.

                “I apologize,” said Victoria.  I looked at her face for any signs of sarcasm, but she seemed sincere.  “You’ve just been so quiet.  We were concerned.”  I was quiet for a reason.  Nobody needed to hear my worries.  Nobody needed to see how cowardly I really was.  I wanted to be strong, and I knew no other way to do that than to bottle up what I felt.

                “I am fine,” I said, “I will be.”  I couldn’t keep the bitterness from my mouth.  Victoria didn’t reply.  When we arrived back at the camp, I allowed sleep to take me quickly.  I awoke to a cold morning, and quietly we walked through the forest.  I was lost in my thoughts.  Somewhere I began to miss Lilly.

                “Alain,” said Force, “this will be a good a place as any.”  His words pulled me back to reality.  I felt the warm sun upon my skin, and when I looked around myself I realized the thick trees were gone.  We were now in a large field.  Tall grass surrounded us up to our knees.  My first thought was how well it could hide predators. 

                In the distance, two large stantler looked towards us warningly.  Hopefully whatever they wanted to do didn’t involve them.

                I had only a moment to react when Force tossed a poke ball towards me.  Were they going to let me try to catch one of those stantler?  I did scare me, but if they thought they could do it.  Those stantler made Force look small. 

                “Stop looking at those stantler,” said Force, “those things would kill us.  We are just having you practice your aim.  That isn’t even a real pokeball.”  I looked away from the large deer, trying to fight away the embarrassment I was feeling.  Of course, they weren’t trying to catch those stantler.

                “I know,” I said.  For a fake pokeball, it looked very real.  The red shine was identical, and the silver on the underside looked like real metal.  It was only when I squeezed the ball, and saw that it gave way that I realized he was telling the truth.  The button on it didn’t even press. 

                Joltik took a place onto a tree stump nearby the woodline.  Victoria’s mawile kept watch for us.

“Aim for my joltik,” said Force.  This worried me a bit, because his Pokémon was already missing a leg.  I didn’t want to harm it more. 

                “But,” I said.

“Don’t worry,” said Force, “you won’t actually be able to hit it.”  That was a challenge, and those words made me forget my concerns for the joltiks health.  I took my spot, and began to take steady breaths.  I began to imagine I was the trainers on the _wonderful world of Pokemon_.  They all had famous throwing mechanics that were unique.  ‘No two trainers have the same throwing motion,’ is what professor Fig always said.

                In my brain there were only two I wanted to emulate.  Cash and Tsusoka.  Cash was the wonderchild, who beat his first gym at the age of eight, and was champion by 17.  He had held his title for the last two years undefeated.  Tsusoka was 16, but she had expertise and an elegance in her technique that made people believe that one day she could challenge Cash.

                “More throwing less posing,” said Victoria.  I heard the laughter of Force, they wouldn’t understand how important this moment was.  I firmly planted my legs, and tightened my fist so I wouldn’t lose the ball when I rotated.  I lifted my leg lightly, and twisted my torso.  I was going to throw it like them both, the certainty of Cash, mixed with the ease of Tsusoka’s throw.  In rapid motion all my muscles fired, and the pokeball flew from my fist like lightning towards Joltik.  And then, it fell.

                “Hahaha,” Victoria laughed.  My throw had gone wrong somewhere, in fact it barely had reached the halfway point to Joltik.  It didn’t make any sense.  Joltik seemed to be very unimpressed by my throw.  Force picked up the ball, and with a very serious face handed it back.

                “Try it again,” said Force, “but try to throw it more naturally this time.  And remember, there is a lot of technology in these things, they are heavy.”  He stepped away and I prepared to throw again.  Again, I planted my legs and in a much less choreographed motion I threw it.  Again, it missed, but it nearly reached its target.

                “Better,” said Force.  For the next half hour, I practiced till my arm was growing worn.  And only once did my throw actually force his Joltik to move to avoid being hit.  Yet, I was improving.  The professionals made it seem so easy.

                This time I would hit it.  I pictured the throwing motion of Cash and Tsusoka.  In all my dreams, I always wore a hat when I was a trainer, and at this moment I pictured myself wearing that hat.  I put my hand up to my imaginary hat, and winded up my throw.  This throw felt more natural, and at the last moment I put extra strength into the throw, because I wanted to really make the joltik dodge.  As it came from my fingertips I saw the arc it was headed, and it was right on target.  It flew like a lightning bolt straight towards the joltik, and I realized that I may have threw it too fast. 

                Yet, then the ball disappeared.  Seconds later I heard the cracking of branches off in the distance, far beyond the Woodline we were at now.  I had thrown it way too far.  Every time I was struggling to throw it far enough, and now I did the exact opposite.

                “Sorry,” I said.  We would never see that ball again, I had thrown it too far to just find it right away.  Joltik snickered, who knew a spider did that anyways.

                “It’s alright,” said Force as he looked off into the distance.  He knew as well we wouldn’t get it back. 

                He handed me a pokeball.  This one was real.  I tested the button on it as I admired the red and silver shine.  The ball opened, revealing an empty crevice. 

                “You’ll be using this from now on,” said Force, “but please, stop throwing it so weird.  Natural is better.  Natural.”  I shook my head, and placed the pokeball onto my belt.  It was magnetized, and wouldn’t release without the feel of a human hand, the same tech as our phones screens.

                “You got it,” I said.  I felt the hand of Victoria go to my shoulder and the pressure she put nearly had my legs crippled.

                “Guys,” Victoria whispered.  Our eyes all fell to where she was looking.  The stantler were spooked, and currently running towards the woodline.  Something was wrong.

                “Let’s go,” whispered Force.  My instincts told me the wraiths must have been close.  We grabbed our things and began to run.  Could we outrun these guys out here?  We didn’t have the darkness to hide us this time.  How had they found us in the first place?

                “Look,” screamed Victoria.  We turned to see the stantler leaping in the air.  They must have cleared over ten feet.  For a moment, hey both were suspended above the ground. 

                From the yellow grasses, a large red shape jumped into the air from below them, easily as large as the stantler.  I could see the massive jaws as they opened on the beast, and they immediately went to the lead stantlers throat.  The stantler grunted as it hit the ground, but in mere moments it stopped making sounds.  The other stantler was gone.

                “Arcanine,” said Force, “we have to go.”  I was nearly paralyzed from fear.  The arcanine seemed to sense it, as its eyes latched onto me.  The stantler’s hoove twitched, its only sign of life.  The blood pooled as the arcanines jaw crushed the stantlers wind pipe.

                One of them pulled me, and just in time for the arcanine to release its prey.  The Stantler wasn’t going anywhere.  The three of us turned around to run.  And instantly we heard the howl of arcanine.  We ran for what must have only been a few seconds, and I had hope that we were getting away.  But the cry of Victoria met my ears and when I turned I saw her crumpled beneath the arcanine.  His teeth were sharp as razor’s, and as long as kitchen knives.  He looked madly down at her. 

                “Joltik,” said Force. The spider leapt at the bohemeth, and the spider instantly was sent back flying.  It was knocked out instantly.  Force recalled it to its pokeball midair before it could feel further damage.  The beast crouched down to Victoria, smelling her hair.

                She was a goner.  Without pokemon we couldn’t save her.  Her mawile was trapped in its ball, and Victoria was shaking in fear.  I was about to watch her die, and nothing could be done.

                “Leave her alone,” screamed Force.  He wasn’t frozen like me.  He ran towards the arcanine carrying a single blade that probably wouldn’t get past its mane of fur.  And like his pokemon it batted him away.  He crumbled to the ground.  Making little attempt to get up afterwards.  Arcanine crouched to Victoria, this time sniffing her neck.  Its tongue poked out as it tasted her skin. Once, twice, and finally a third time. 

                Still I was frozen.  Then it stood up, and looked at me.  I began to back as it confidently trotted up to me.  A tree behind me stopped my retreat, yet I still attempted to go through it.  The tree bark bit into my skin, and I didn’t care one bit.  When the arcanine was right in front of me, I froze.  It looked at me in my eyes, seeing that I had no fight.  It smelled my clothing.  Its nose wet with snot, its breath smelling of iron.  It opened its mouth in front of my face, and decided it found prey it liked.  It motioned to bite at my neck, a bite which had no anger or concern for my actions.  I wasn’t a threat. And as I accepted my fate, the creature burst into light.  The creature was pulled into a pokeball.  Holding it in her palms was Victoria.  She turned suddenly and with a motion I could only hope to one-day match threw the pokeball as far away from us as she could.

                “RUN,” Victoria screamed!  The three of us ran for our lives.  It took only a couple of seconds before we heard the pokeball fail.  We ran as much as we could, ignoring the bushes full of thorns and small pokemon that we nearly trampled.  They left us alone, for they too sensed the rage in the air.  We ran until our lungs burned, until I found myself struggling to keep going.  It was then that we hid.  Hid until the darkness came.  Hid until the morning light returned to us.

                We continued in the morning wordlessly.  Victoria refused to even look at me, but what was I to do?  My brain told me anything, and I knew it was true.  I could have done anything.  Instead I froze and left Victoria to her fate.  What was wrong with me?  Force tried, and even though it was useless he still tried.  I wasn’t built of the same stuff they were. Neither of them were as useless and cowardly as me.

                “I am sorry,” I said to her as we walked.  I heard her whisper ‘you are’ just loud enough for me to hear.  And then I saw as Force attempted to reason with her to be nicer to me.  This was who I was.  I was being protected by these two.

                We found another clearing, this time we were very cautious.  Checking for any signs of predators, but of course we wouldn’t find any.  Forces Joltik took a place atop a stump. 

                “Time for more practice,” said Force.  Victoria sat, watching every throw I attempted.  Rolling her eyes at every failure.  This time my aim was better, which didn’t say much.  But it was improved.  Yet, Victoria continued to whisper to herself and roll her eyes.

                “Quit it,” said Force.  I tried not to let it phase me, but she persisted.  It was probably the first time she had ever been this rude to me.  Yet, it was my fault.  I was a coward.  I tried to calm myself as much as possible as I prepared to throw again.  I was working on throwing as natural as I could.  I had to carve my own way if I was going to be like Cash or Tsusoka one day.  I pulled my arm back as I looked straight at the many eyes of Joltik.  And then I began to throw.

                “It’s no wonder,” said Victoria.  I didn’t know what she spoke of, but I knew she meant something terrible.  And the thought of the many things it could be made me lose myself.  I shifted my aim suddenly.  And released the ball as soon as I saw the blond hair of Victoria in my sights.  The ball zipped from my hands.  I regretted it instantly as the pokeball flew like a bullet straight to its target.

                “Watch out,” said Force.  Victoria put her hands in front of her face.  If it hit it could kill her.  It was heavy enough.  It stayed on a perfect path to her, up until the point where I was expecting her nose to explode.  The ball curved in the last moment.  Landing somewhere in the grass far away.

My hands held my head.  I should have never done that.  Victoria wanted to kill me.  She silently looked at me.

“I am so sorry,” I said, “it was an accident.”  I don’t know why I said it was an accident, because it clearly wasn’t.

“You were an accident,” said Victoria.  She jumped to her feet and ran towards me.  I felt a similar fear to when arcanine chased me.  I could see Force moving to intercept her, but he would be too late.  Victoria threw a punch as she got close, and I reacted on instinct. 

                I grabbed onto her shirt and pulled.  Immediately she lost her balance, I did the only thing I knew and copied a move I had seen in movies.  I turned my back to her as she collided with me, and when I felt the wind leave her lungs from the impact I leaned forward, but she kept moving.  Victoria’s legs left the ground and she was helpless.  She landed with a thud on her rear.  Force put a hand on my chest, making sure that I didn’t intend to keep up the aggression.

Victoria sat silently, holding her chest.  I hoped I didn’t hurt her, but she seemed to be in one piece.

“I am sorry,” I whispered.  I could hear her trying to catch her breath.  I walked up to her, preparing for her to attack me again.  Her hair was a mess, and so too was her shirt.  Victoria smiled.

“I hope you enjoyed your feel up,” said Victoria, “god that was unexpected.”  Victoria reached into her shirt and from it pulled out a violet bra.  “Looks like I am without one of these from now on.”  She threw the torn garment aside.  I may have to buy her another one of those.  Victoria grinned at me.  I did my best to avoid staring at the nipples that seemed to now poke through her shirt.  “Keep staring and I’ll have to say something to your sister.”

“That’s not why I was looking,” I said.  But she paid no attention.  Nobody did at this moment.

**CLICK!!**

                We all knew what that sound was.  But why would we hear it now.

                “Where is that pokeball,” said Force?   We moved over the grasses looking for something bright red to shine out to us.

                “Here,” I said as I picked it up.  I brushed away the grass that clung to it.  I put my hand over the button and prepared to release whatever could be inside.  I had caught something.

                “Wait,” said Force.  His joltik walked up, ready to strike if the pokemon inside was hostile.

I pressed the button, and the pokeball responded.  It burst open, sending a wave of light that materialized a shape.  When it solidified, my jaw was hanging wide open.  This was too perfect, my first pokemon.

                “Metapod,” it said.  It was glorious.  Its shell looked like solid rock.  It was probably a little tank.  The pokemon looked at me expectantly.

                “You are mine now,” I said with my fists clutched.  “We are going to be the best team.”  The metapod floated around me, appraising me more than anything.

                “Aren’t metapods useless for battling,” said Victoria?  She had just insulted my pokemon.

“Shut up,” I said, “he’s not useless.”  Why would she say that about my metapod?  Force clapped my shoulder in congratulations. 

                “I didn’t mean it like that,” said Victoria.

“I’ll show you,” I said, “let’s battle.”

                I don’t know what had gotten into me, but the excitement of getting my first pokemon was making me feel way too confident.

                “You are ready right,” I said?  Metapod looked at Victoria. And began to rotate every which way around her.  He was getting information, he was smart!

                It stopped for a moment to stare at her chest.

“Metapod,” it said.

                “I am not battling your pokemon,” said Victoria.

“No,” said Force, “this is actually a good idea. Just go easy on him.”  Victoria took a position across from me.  It seemed she didn’t need much convincing.

                Her Mawile walked in front of her, both trainer and Pokemon giving off an air of superiority.  This is what I always wanted.  This was the great equalizer.  Here, in this moment, Eli wasn’t able to tell me I wasn’t good enough.  Only Victoria could do that.  Sure, my pokemon was newly caught, and from his evolution wasn’t high level, but it was nothing tactics couldn’t make up for.

                I looked to my metapod, and he saw what was about to occur.

“Pod,” he stated, and somehow, I knew he was preparing himself.  He stepped in front of me, looking at his opponent.  Metapod had a face of stone.  He didn’t fear this opponent.  And neither did I.  I didn’t fear Victoria.  From this moment on I would take my place as the grownup.

                “Metapod,” I screamed, “tackle.”  Yet, he didn’t respond. 

“Wait up,” said Victoria, “You forgot the first step of battling.”  I didn’t know what I had forgotten, but Force’s face told me that she was correct.

                “The first thing you need to establish before battling is what prize the winner gets,” said Victoria.  I had forgotten about that.  Money was the thing most often up for grabs.  I had brought none with me.

                “Standard rate,” said Victoria, “is 20% of a person’s purse.  And that’s what most people go with, but I don’t think you have any money on you do you?”  She didn’t have to wait for an answer.  “If I win ill take one of your potions.”  I had three, and they were community items more so than my own.

                “Deal,” I said!  She waited on my answer.  I didn’t know at first what I wanted, but when I realized it was too obvious.  I looked to Victoria’s waist.  My prize lied there, and what better way to get it than a wager.  Her eyes followed mine until she looked down at herself. 

                “Wha,” said Victoria?  Her cheeked flushed, she must have known.

“If I win,” I said, “I want a pokeball.”  The flush from her face went away.  Force began to laugh.

                “Y. yeah,” said Victoria, “well you aren’t going to win.”  It was done.  We had reached an agreement.  Now it was time to battle.  She had the experience, and the type advantage, but we were an unknown entity.  I would use that to my advantage.

                “Metapod,” I screamed, “close the distance.”  I worried for a moment when metapod didn’t respond, but when he did metapod moved like a rocket.  The distance on mawile  closed quickly.  The little pokemon had to adjust to gain its balance.

                “Tackle,” I said.  And metapod charged like a ram up until he got a foot away from mawile, and then he stopped.  I must have missed something.

                “bite Mawile,” said Victoria.  I would respond. 

“Move around,” I screamed and he responded.  He was quicker than mawile, and that would be her downfall.

                “Takedown,” I screamed.  And metapod responded.  He charged at mawile like lightning.  For once her typing would be a hindrance, and when he flipped her she would crumble under her own weight.  Victoria must have been stunned, because she didn’t try to counter. 

                Again, metapod froze just inches from mawile.

Victoria’s laughter met my ears.  What was going on?

                “Metapod’s only use harden,” she said.  And suddenly I understood it.  Without another word I returned Metapod to his pokeball.  He was nearly useless.  Right now, anyway.

                “You did good,” said Force, “wasn’t really a fair fight.”  I tossed Victoria a potion, and began to move on.

                “You don’t have to give me one,” said Victoria, “especially if you are going to be mad about it.”

“It’s fine,” I said, “we have a long way to go.”

                I didn’t get far.  A woman stood in front of me, and the sight was so surprising I didn’t know for a few seconds whether I was imagining it.  Her auburn hair lit as the sun hit it.  She waved as she saw me looking at her.

                “Who are you,” said Force?  His response made me realize that she was real.  What was the likelihood we would run into someone so far out in the wild? 

                She threw her hands up defensively.

“Calm down,” she said in a soothing voice.  “Names Rebecca, this here is Cody.”  Standing only a foot away from her was Cody, he was currently appraising our group, but the look on his face showed that he wasn’t impressed.  I could see the distrust in Force and Victoria.  Their pokemon each taking a defensive position.  “We just came from Wea, You are the first people we have seen since then.”  The relief was evident on her face.

                “Wea,” said Force, “Why are you going this way?  This way leads to the frontier.”

For the first time I saw emotion on Cody’s face.  He laughed at Rebecca, and she was quick to look away.

                “I told you Becca,” said Cody, “who knows where you would have led us.”

“Shut it,” said Rebecca!  “You all don’t know how happy we are to see you.”  Again, she smiled and I was unable to look away.  Rebecca and Cody were both dressed in very similar, navy blue clothing.  The only real difference being that Rebecca’s shirt stopped just above her belly button.  Her stomach had the barest hint of abs.

                “How far is Wea,” said Victoria?  I was surprised they had yet to introduce themselves yet.  And wasn’t the city called Shawanee?  Why were they referring to it as Wea?

“I am Alain,” I said.

                “Well hello Alain,” said Rebecca.  She approached me and offered her hand to me.  We shook.

“And this is Victoria, and this is Force.”  She raised an eyebrow at the mention of Force before she offered them a hand.  Neither took it.  Why would they be so openly rude?

                “Wea is only a few hours where we just came from up the river,” said Cody.  The mention of a river had us all listening closely.  “But it’ll be dark before you reach Wea.  Where did you all come from.  Certainly not Wea.”

                “We come from a frontier settlement,” said Force, “we are the 3 best trainers from it preparing to take on the league.”  There Force was again posturing to these two.  Why were they treating them this way?  We would never make friends like this.  His statement seemed to grab Cody and Rebecca’s attentions.

                “Challenging the league huh,” said Rebecca, “that’s super interesting.  Why don’t you tell us about it.  Me and Cody have a little campsite by the river.  We were just about to get started with cooking dinner.”

                I nearly answered, but Victoria’s finger closed my mouth.

“You two are really interested in us,” said Force.

                “Honestly,” said Cody, “we feel safer around you three.  Best trainers in your town and all.  We are just a couple of city kids who have no business being out this far south.  I just want to get my sis back safe.”  So Rebecca was his sister.  The answer didn’t satisfy Force.

                “Will you guys share our camp,” said Rebecca, “we caught a few Magicarp which will make a great stew.”  It had been a while since we had actual food.  We were living off of fruit, nuts, and a few provisions.

                “That sounds great,” I said.  Rebecca grabbed my arm, and we began to walk.  Standing beside her I realized how pretty her eyes were, and how brightly she smiled.  Force walked beside Cody, and Rebecca began to speak to me about how excited she was to make new friends.  I was forced away from Rebecca, as Victoria grabbed a hold of my arm.

                “Sorry Rebecca,” said Victoria as she laced our fingers, “he is spoken for.”  Rebecca smiled.  Again, they were untrusting, even to the point where Victoria was pretending that I was her property.

                “I should have known,” said Rebecca.  Victoria got close to my face as we walked to the stream.  The proximity made me nervous.  I could feel her cold skin.

“Don’t trust them,” she said, “me and Force don’t feel good about them at all.”  Victoria kissed my forehead briefly, so that Rebecca could see.  I didn’t like this pretending.  In no way could it turn out good for me.

                Force spoke to Cody, and within a minute we arrived at their campsite.  It was marked with an attempt of a fire, a woodpile that had yet to see a spark.  In the water lay a net trap that was cast in a while ago.  The river medium sized, but inviting. 

                “Can you get the fish from the net,” said Rebecca.

“Yeah,” said Victoria.  She unlinked our arms, and walked to the river and began to foot by foot pull the net in.  Cody and Force approached me. 

                “I can get a fire started,” said Force.  Cody seemed happy about this news.

“Finally, someone not useless,” said Cody.  “Let’s go.”  They both walked to the wood pile, while I took a glance at Rebecca.  My eyes were lower than they should have been, immediately looking at her behind.  I raised my eyes knowing how easy it would be to see me.  Victoria was crouched, pulling the net with all her might.  Force was using his flint to create sparks on tinder.  Rebecca walked behind Victoria.

                “You guys are going to love the Goldeen we caught,” said Rebecca.  Victoria pulled a couple more times before she froze.  Goldeen in a river?  “They are going to be so, tasty.”  In slow motion I saw the hand of Rebecca reaching towards Victoria’s waist, where she held her Pokeballs.  My allies were right.  They really were up to no good.

                And here I was watching in slow motion as Rebecca was about to take her Pokemon. 

“You were an accident.” The words of Victoria went through my mind.  I would always be seen that way.  And it was deserved, even now I just sat shaking in my boots as I saw something happen.  I was just hoping that maybe she was joking, or maybe she was going to swat at Victoria’s butt.  Something playful that girls did, but I knew that wasn’t going to happen.  These two weren’t here to help us.

                “Victoria,” I screamed, and suddenly my own voice pulled me from my stunned stupor.  I took off at full speed and ran straight at Rebecca.  My hand went to my waist searching for my Pokeball, ready to throw it, but I stumbled to find it and before I knew it.

                “What the,” said Rebecca, but before she could turn around or brace herself I collided with her.  I wasn’t the strongest or the biggest man in the world, but the speed at which I ran into her sent her straight into the river. 

                The collision was great, the next thing I remember was being surrounded by water, and bright light.  The burn of all that water in my lungs as I gasped for breath.  Then came darkness.

                The darkness lasted long.  Long enough for me to question whether I had survived.  A small grey dot began to move around, and then I realized that my eyes were open.  Slowly I moved, the cracking of my joints followed.  I was alive, and no worse for wear.  No profuse bleeding, and nothing broken.

                Water flowed, around me I could see only darkness.  No stars, and when my hands grasped, I felt cold wet rock.  Was I in a cave?

                The most startling thing of all was laying only a few feet away.  I heard her breathing before I saw her auburn hair.  Wherever I had found myself, Rebecca too was.

               


	3. Down in a Hole

 

               

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, this is merely fanfiction of the product.**

**The purpose of this story is to tell a mature story of Pokémon that includes death, violence, sexual content, sex, and other mature themes.  This story has OC characters and locations, characters from the show may show up later.  Some things contained in this story may not be suitable for all readers.  I hope to retain the wonder and magic of Pokémon while also telling a meaningful story with dynamic characters.**

*******************

**Hello There!**

**Welcome to the Wonderful World of Pokémon!**

**My name is Fig!**

**People call me the Pokémon Professor!**

**In the Ainhoa region, beautiful blue skys are abundant.  Yet, there comes a time in every trainer’s journey when the beauty and light of the earth must be left behind for darker paths.  I of course am speaking of the caverns of Ainhoa.    Although there are many cave systems, and likely many more undiscovered, two cave systems stand out from the rest.  The Derra Caverns, and Luster Caverns.  Today we find ourselves in the Luster Caverns.  Where friends, and rivals, the lively Tsusoka, and the Champion Cash have wondered deep into the depths.  Far past where most trainers dare to go.**

“They say nobody knows how deep these caves actually go,” said Cash.  His hand fumbled with a glowing crystal that lined the wall.  “I’ve traveled in here since I was ten, and rarely does anyone go in this direction.  I mean, it doesn’t lead to anything.”

            “Most just want to get through to the next city,” said Tsusoka, “Why would they waste their time in here.”  Cash handed her the glowing white crystal.

            “If we don’t push ourselves to make the next great discovery, far past the boundaries of where others are willing to go.  Then who will Soka?”  Tsusoka appraised the crystal.  She hated places like this, and would never willingly go into one herself, but Cash had brought her.  She knew she was safe with the champion around.

            “Not me,” said Tsusoka.

“You are one of the only ones who can,” said Cash, “I’ll make you see the light eventually.  Come, more lessons.”

**It is those who see beyond the dark walls who can move mountains.**

**Today we continue to follow the adventures of two of our ace trainers.**

**A world of dreams and adventures awaits!  Let’s go!**

 

Chapter 3: Down in a Hole

I stood in silence for what must have been hours.  The knowledge that I was still alive running through my mind.  I didn’t drown in that river, but where it had taken me, I still didn’t know.  The cave was quiet, but if I could hear sounds that told me I wasn’t alone.

            I stared at Rebecca.  Somehow her presence gave me a little confidence.  Confidence that I wasn’t alone.  She was scum.  She was evil.  Probably out to kill and rob us.  And yet, there she lay on the ground.  I felt a gentle pinch to my leg, and nearly jumped out of my skin.

            “FUCK,” I nearly screamed.  When I looked at my feet for the source of the pinch, nothing was there.  Rebecca stirred, and somehow her hair began to move on its own.  And then I saw them, tiny creatures that looked crablike, with tiny claws on there hands.  Each taking turns touching Rebecca’s hair, and even a few trying to nibble on it before being unsatisfied.  I had never seen these Pokemon on “the Wonderful World of Pokemon.”

            “Shit,” whispered Rebecca.  Slowly she sat up, as the small pokemon retreated, and her head began to frantically search for the critters who were messing with her. 

            “No no no,” she said, “my Pokeballs are all gone.”  I stayed silent.  And she too quieted when she realized her pokemon wouldn’t be able to bail her out of this situation.   Then something revealing happening, and slowly Rebecca curled into a ball, and began to silently weep.  For a few minutes I watched in confusion, seeing someone who was even less capable of controlling her emotions.  Tears lined my own eyes, but I was relying on her to make a decision to get us out of here.  I wouldn’t reveal myself unless I had to.

            The sounds of scampering critters drew her out of her weeping, and she took one last look at herself before rubbing her ass as she stood.

            “I am getting fucked as soon as I get back to civilization,” said Rebecca.  I had little time to listen to what she said, because the next thing that happened really surprised me.  A small light radiated from her palm. 

            “Kabuto,” said a metallic voice.  Rebecca sneered. And smacked the side of the device a couple times.

            “Fucking useless Pokedex, Kabuto isn’t a thing,” said Rebecca.  Step by step she began to walk through the darkness, and I silently followed.  I began to see a little more detail of the cavern.  The walls were a deep black color, and atop the ceiling were many stalactites that I had to duck away from.  Some of these stalactites even had hair, but I did my best to ignore the implications.

            I followed her blindly, and she too seemed to not care where she went, as long as she could go forward.  Yet, even in this darkness she couldn’t hide her emotions.  I followed her as she cried.  It was odd for me to be in a situation where I felt I was controlling myself better than someone else.  Especially in this place.

            “What the fuck,” said Rebecca?  For the first time we saw metal.  And as we stepped further the metal became more and more frequent along the walls until something interesting happened.

            Rebecca held back her tears as she looked at words and characters that almost seemed alien illuminated themselves to the light of her pokedex.  She studied them for just a moment, before her mind realized what she was seeing. Another mystery.

            “Were humans here once,” she said, “No, none of this makes sense. And it’s a fucking dead end.”  But then the words seemed to answer her, and suddenly the wall sunk away into the floor.  Rebecca fell to her ass, and when she realized that a door had opened up, she calmed. 

            A room opened to us, and inside of it we could see the outline of what looked to be desk after desk, and metal gadget after metal gadget.  It looked like a lab of some sort.

            Rebecca got to her feet.  Looking around at the room and all the seemingly ancient tech for a minute, before she sat upon one of the desks.  Again, I could hear her crying.

            “I’m going to fucking die,” said Rebecca, “all because of that fucking prick.”  I was that prick, I believed.  Still her tears fell to the point that I now was feeling sorry for her, even though I knew better.  Now was my best chance to let her be aware of my presence.  Here went nothing.

            “You’re not going to die,” I said.  Rebecca looked back at me, her eyes growing the size of saucers.  I could see tears and snot lighting up in the light of the pokedex.  Now her cries were no longer silent.

            “Please don’t kill me,” said Rebecca, “I’ll do anything, I’ll get on my knees right now!”  Rebecca did as she said, and quickly fell to her knees.  Even I knew what that implied. 

            “I’m not here for that,” I said. 

“Oh fuck,” said Rebecca, “You’re going to kill me. I’m fucking dead.”  Her hands shielded her face, as she began to cry even more.  It was almost pitiful.

            “I told you I’m not going to-.”  I felt the wind exit my lungs as she elbowed me in the stomach, and next thing I knew her legs wrapped around me as I fell to my back.  Her elbows bashed my face against the ground.

            My skull bounced off the metal and my thoughts became fuzzy.

“Should’ve taken the blowjob when you had a chance,” said Rebecca, “I’m not dying here.” I put my hands over my skull, but still with every strike I felt the ground pound against the back of my head.  And then I felt nothing. 

For a moment I had no thoughts.  All I could see was long blond hair in my mind.  Which eventually materialized to Victoria.  My mind created such a realistic picture, that I began to concentrate on her legs.  Nicely crafted and toned legs.

 and then I remembered where I had been.  Victoria disappeared, and darkness returned.  No longer was Rebecca atop me. When I sat up, the light of the pokedex was in front of me.  ReRebecca had disappeared.

            I picked up the Pokedex, and used it to look around the room.  Again, I saw technology that looked ancient. Slowly I circled the light around the room, until I saw Rebecca.  She was pinned against a wall.  Her feet beneath her kicking a storm. her neck pinned to the wall by a large metal rod, long as an arm and as thick as a skull.

            What the fuck was going on?  I looked, and heard her gasps for air.  Her kicking no longer as strong as just seconds before.  What the fuck was this metal arm pinning her to the wall?  I shined the light at it.  Rushing towards her.  Suddenly an orange eye on the metal arm looked back at me. 

            “Beldum, it uses magnetic,” said the pokedex.  But I had stopped listening.  It was killing her.  For a moment I thought of what to do, and then I saw that her legs had gone stiff.  I had no time to think.

            “STOP,” I swung at the beldum fully aware it would attack me next.  Knowing I was powerless to stop it.

            My hand struck the metal and instantly went numb.  I used my other to continue striking the beldum.  Still it looked at me.  Now I had no hands I could feel.  The pokedex fell to the ground.  I put my hands on the metal beast and struck with all my might. 

            “you’re going to kill her,” I said, “stop it now.”  For once the tears didn’t fall, and instead anger poured from me.  Punch after punch I swung, blood freely leaving my knuckles.

            I head a sudden grinding sound, and Rebecca fell into my arms.  I prepared for the metallic beast to attack me, and shielded Rebecca, but nothing happened.  Instead it looked at me as much as a metallic arm could.  Its eye rotated to the pokedex seeing a picture of itself.

            A grinding sound rang from the beast.  It looked at me, and did nothing.

“I have to get away,” I said.  I moved to the nearest doorway and pushed a rusty door open dragging Rebecca with me.  Rebecca kicked feebly.  Slowly she seemed to be coming out of her daze.

            I shuffled through metal hallways, no longer caring of their origin, but knowing that it must have had an exit of some sort.  I felt a trickle of blood hit my brow as I moved.  I must have gotten far enough now.  I stopped, and sat down.  Relieved now of Rebecca’s weight.  This hallway was filled with stalactites, we would have to keep our heads down.

            “You’re a damn fool,” said Rebecca in a whisper, “Saving someone who was going to kill you. Twice.”  I don’t know why I had helped her, but I was at least happy that this time I didn’t freeze up completely like with the Arcanine. 

            I wiped away more blood from my brow. 

            “There’s a good chance we both get out of here if you stop trying to kill me,” I said.  Rebecca pulled her shirt down, which had ridden itself up, but it didn’t hide much.  I looked as her exposed stomach moved up and down with each breath.

            “You were following me, after I tried to kill you,” said Rebecca, “killing you first was a good idea.”

            “I’m not trying to kill anyone,” I said, “Cash and Tsusoka wouldn’t ever need to kill anyone?”  I wiped away the blood from my brow.  Why wasn’t it stopping?

            “Cash and Tsusoka,” said Rebecca, “I haven’t heard about them in years.  Just how much do you guys know about life out of the frontier?”  I knew a bit.

            “I know a lot,” I said.  “I’ve never left brighton, but I watch the Wonderful World of Pokemon every day.”

            “Arceous, you literally know nothing,” said Rebecca, “I can’t believe I allowed this to happen.”  My eyes trailed up her stomach, suddenly staring at her chest which was crowned with two perky breasts covered beneath her shirt.  But it wasn’t those which drew my attention. Instead it was the slight glow of two letters lying over her heart.

“TE,” I repeated.  Rebecca stared at the navy letters that would go unnoticed by anyone further away from her.

“Listen,” said Rebecca, “I’ve lost a lot of blood, if you aren’t going to kill me then maybe we can make a deal.  Get me out of this cave, and I can show you where _Wea_ is.  Trust me, if you are going to last in this world, you’re going to need my guidance.  There are a lot of horrible people out here.” 

My hands fumbled for my pack, but it no longer was on me.  I wouldn’t be able to patch up her wounds without it.  There were obvious cuts on her neck, and a serious gash around her shoulder.

“I would patch you up if I had my pack,” I said, “but I agree.” 

I stared at the wound on her shoulder, which cut into her shirt. 

            “It may look bad, but it doesn’t even hurt anymore,” said Rebecca. 

I saw something small and white wiggle on the edge of the cut, and then disappear.  For a moment I looked even closer.  And then I saw another white flash wiggle on the edge of the cut and disappear.

            “What is it,” said Rebecca?  I didn’t know.  Rebecca saw the confusion in my face. It couldn’t be a worm.  No maggots could be here this quickly after a cut.  Again, a white bit wiggled on the edge of the cut, and all of these were in different areas.

            My eyes moved up, seeing only blackness.  Rebecca attempted to move, but I put a single hand on her stomach, and quieted her.

            I concentrated really hard for a moment, staring at the edge of her wound, and finally I saw what I needed.

            I saw the outline of onix colored hair, even darker than the black of the cave.  I watched a small, white tongue exit the creature’s mouth and enter her wound. 

            My hand flew towards her shoulder and roughly pushed away the small creature. It smacked the wall roughly, bouncing off the cold floor.

            “What the fuck is that,” said Rebecca?  Its mouth opened wide and its wings fluttered helplessly against the ground. 

            “Zuuuuuuuuu,” it began to scream.  Suddenly the cave began to awaken with the sound of flapping wings.

            “Zubat,” I said.  I looked above us, and it seemed every stalactite in this cave had grew wings and began to stretch them out.  Some of them were wider than my shoulders.

            “FUCK,” screamed Rebecca loudly, and without another moment the creatures all fell and the air was filled with terror.

            We were content with covering ourselves at first, but by the time we felt the needle like teeth scraping our skin we jumped to our feet.  We ran further down the hallway.  Rebecca grabbing onto my shoulder, to keep up.

            I tried to run to the end of the hall, hoping to go further into the cave rather than back. Before I knew it, I was running straight into a wall.  I didn’t know why, or how I had turned to face this wall, but as I felt more teeth dig into my I didn’t care.

            My nails raked against the wall, begging for entrance when I knew there wasn’t one.  Still I attempted.

            Everything was happening so fast.  And my mind was growing confused.  Still I was trying to push against the cold metal of the wall as if it would give way, and even though I knew it didn’t make sense I still tried it.

            “Alain,” screamed Rebecca, “you’re going to die if you don’t follow me.”  I knew I should follow her, but still I pushed against that wall.  Why?  I couldn’t control myself.  I had no explanation.

            I saw a large bat dig into my left arm, this one actually had eyes.  Large angry eyes.  Eyes that only seemed satisfied as a chunk of my flesh was ripped off my arm.  I didn’t even swat it away.  I just wanted to get past this wall.

            I heard the sound of grinding metal.  And the bat biting into my arm was flung like it was shot from a cannon into the wall.  Its neck twisted, and for a few moments its wings helplessly fluttered until it was still.

            The sound of grinding met my ears again, and bat after bat began to be flung around.  Suddenly my thoughts became clear, and I began to look around myself.  No longer was I being bitten.  Now the bats around me were running for their lives. 

            When the last fluttering of wings had gone.  I could see the outline of many dead or wounded bats littered among the ground.  On the other side of the hall, was the eye of beldum looking back at me.

            “Let’s go,” whispered Rebecca.  She grabbed onto my arm, but I didn’t move.

“Thank you,” I said.  Again, the sound of metallic grinding met my ears.  That was how it communicated. 

            Slowly it floated towards me, its eye never leaving me.  I held out my hand, and touched the cold metal of it.

            “Are you all alone in here,” I said.  The grinding noise was my answer.  It was.  “You are.  Well, you saved us. Thank you.”  It responded with a deep grinding noise.  Its eye turned towards Rebecca.

            “No,” I said, “she won’t try to harm me again.  She’s a friend. Now.”  The beldum looked away from her.

            “How, how do you understand what it is saying,” said Rebecca?  That was a good question.

            “I just kind of know what it is saying I guess,” I said.  “Beldum, we are trying to find our way out of this place, do you know the way out?”  Beldum didn’t answer, its eye staring straight at me.  Maybe it didn’t know what out was.  It may have lived in this dark place all of its life.

            “Do you know of a place that has light,” asked Rebecca, “a place with trees. Sky.”  Me and her brainstormed.  Until finally she seemed to find an answer.  Rebecca whistled mimicking the sounds of a song bird.  The beldum levitated right up to her face causing Rebecca to wrap herself around my arm.  Her chest was soft.

            Beldum responded in its harsh tone. And without another word, floated into the dark hall leaving us behind.

            “What did that mean,” asked Rebecca, but I had no clue.  I grabbed her hand and followed quickly.  I could hear the crunch of bats beneath my feet, but I didn’t care.  We followed Beldum through a maze of turns through rooms and corridors that all had ancient technology.

            He led us where we wanted to go.  We entered a room that held a single pillar in the middle, and on the far side a triangle of bright light just large enough to allow out creatures such as bats.  This however, was too high and too small for us. 

“We can’t fit in that,” said Rebecca.  She ran up to the wall and began to poke and prod beneath the hole.  “And this wall is as metal as the rest of this place.  We’re fucked.”

I listened to the sounds of songbirds.  Beldum must have been stuck in this place his whole life.  He floated to the hole, and looked out it with his eye.  I walked up to the only object in this room.  Seeing the untouched pillar at its center.  It had to have some purpose.

“What are we going to do,” said Rebecca?  I place my hand on the pillar, and was surprised that it wasn’t made of metal.  Dirt fell from the pillars surface, and I began to brush it away.  It revealed a smooth surface.  I put my hand to the pillar once more.

_Buummmm Buuummmm_

The noise was startling.  Orange marks appeared onto the pillar, some still buried beneath the dirt.

“What was that-,”said Rebecca. Before more noise cut off her words.

“Good afternoon, the current temperature is  -error-.  Have a nice day.”  I had no time to think before the door in front of us began to pop.  Dirt and rock began to fall from the ceiling.  And before we knew it, streaks of light poured from underneath the door.  The door opened up three feet before it stopped. 

            Rebecca didn’t hesitate, crawling out the opening out of the cave.  Beldum looked confused staring at the exit silently.  I had enough of this place.

            “Come,” I said.  “You can travel with us.”  I stepped underneath the door.  The sun blinding me as I adjusted.  After a minute I opened my eyes to see the same forests I had left hours ago.  Rebecca was on her knees, seeming to cry tears of joy.  She was covered in mud, and dried blood, and wounds.  I only imagined that I must look the same.

            I heard the grinding voice of Beldum. 

“This way,” whispered Rebecca, “to Wea.”  Rebecca pointed to the river.  I could only hope, that Force and Victoria would find their way too.

            “And it’s Devon,” said not Rebecca, “my actual name is Devon.”  I guess this meant she wasn’t going to try to kill me.  That was nice.

           


End file.
